Already Gone
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: "Sentada aquí, desperdiciando el día mientras las memorias se desvanecen. Sabes que esperaba algo mejor de ti" Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook " Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Cleon. Drama.


Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para el universo de Resident Evil, a pesar de que es un fandom que leo hace años :P

Espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

* * *

.

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _I will not leave a letter nothing at all  
I'm sure you won't notice that I'm even gone  
I won't break this silence we've shared for so long  
I will be strong"_

.

.

Already Gone – Crossfade

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de la música era incesante, retumbaba en sus oídos haciendo temblar sus tímpanos. Pero eso le gustaba, porque estaba viviendo un momento que cualquier otra persona de su edad (incluso más joven) disfrutaba normalmente, y ella quería tener al menos un día normal en su vida.

.

.

Si bien al principio la cabeza le palpitaba un poco precisamente por el ruido de la música tan elevada, el calor acumulado de tantos cuerpos retorciéndose en una danza que parecía infinita, y el olor a alcohol mezclado con algo de sudor, y por supuesto, un poco de sexo; después de unas cuantas copas con un grado de alcohol ligeramente fuerte, todo eso pasó a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Su tolerancia al alcohol nunca había sido precisamente elevada, por lo que sentía que su cabeza flotaba, y su cuerpo se sentía entumido, razón por la que decidió arrastrarse a la pista de baile en un intento de retomar el control.

.

.

En ese momento sonaba una canción que parecía ser casi exactamente igual a las otras diez que ya había escuchado, pero el sonido llamó su atención tanto que comenzó a bailar libremente, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara a la melodía, cautivando a los espectadores del show que estaba armando. En realidad, no era ningún show, solamente estaba bailando un poco _descaradamente_ , pero su cuerpo bien formado y reforzado debido al entrenamiento atraía las miradas, por no mencionar que su atractiva apariencia ya de por sí era un foco de atención. No todos los días se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos azules con cuerpo de infarto en un antro bailando como serpiente al acecho de su víctima. Y las cosas no mejoraban si tenía puesto un precioso vestido corto de amarre al cuello, el cual dejaba expuesta su espalda casi en su totalidad, y que marcaba sus preciosos pechos de forma precisa.

.

.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse peligrosa, un pequeño grupo de hombres no dejaba de mirarla, aunque no parecía importarle realmente. Bien podía partirle el cráneo a cada uno sin ningún problema, pero en ese momento no estaba con sus cinco sentidos el cien por ciento, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella. Y si bien se llevarían sus buenos golpes por atreverse, al final era muy probable que ella saliera perdiendo.

.

.

Por eso, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, estuvo a punto de soltar un gancho al hígado del tipo que había osado invadir su espacio personal (que probablemente fuese a parar a cualquier otro lado menos al hígado), pero se detuvo al reconocer esa esencia, a ese hombre frente a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahí había empezado todo_ ", pensó, mientras abría sus ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

.

Si alguien hubiese entrado al departamento en ese momento, pensaría que un pequeño huracán había invadido el lugar, pues todo estaba roto, en el suelo, desgarrado. Casi como se sentía Claire en ese momento.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Al menos un par de meses, quizá tres o cuatro; la verdad es que a ese punto ya había perdido la cuenta, o más bien ya no le interesaba llevar la cuenta.

.

.

Su mente repasaba primero los recuerdos más bellos que había compartido con Leon, y después, en un acto masoquista, retomaba la historia de cómo todo se había ido al diablo; y todo eso por una sola persona. ¿Quién más, sino la perfecta, misteriosa y letal Ada Wong? Nunca le había caído bien, siempre sentía que ocultaba algo a propósito, pero Claire nunca sabía definir exactamente el qué y el por qué.

Aunque si era honesta consigo misma, no era solamente cosa de Ada. No, el problema radicaba en Leon. Quizá era porque a Leon le encantaban los retos y Ada era precisamente el reto más grande de su vida, descifrarla era todo lo que él deseaba en la vida. Claire y él habían compartido tantas cosas que ella pensaba que ya se conocían y que eso le bastaba al castaño. Pero siempre existió Ada, la leyenda indescifrable.

Incluso muchas veces Claire sentía que Leon las comparaba y sopesaba las posibilidades de estar con una o con otra, cosa que hundía su autoestima a niveles insospechados. Claire estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, lo amaba. Pero desafortunadamente, también sabía que el amor no lo era todo, mucho menos cuando no se es correspondido de igual forma. No pensaba que Leon no la amaba, pues él demostraba que sí lo hacía; el problema era que su obsesión podía más que el amor, era lo único que lo movía, especialmente desde que Ada se hubiese establecido en la ciudad cercana a ellos para disfrutar de sus "vacaciones". Sabía que estaba jodiendo con ella a pesar de llamarla "mujer insignificante", pues se centraba en molestarla de una u otra forma. Pero el punto decisivo era que Leon finalmente había caído en su telaraña, y no se veía muy dispuesto a salir.

.

.

Al principio todo había sido tan sutil que Claire incluso pensaba que estaba paranoica. Leon no hacía nada extraño, solamente iba del departamento al trabajo y viceversa. Claire no era de las mujeres que se obsesionaban revisando el celular de su pareja, por tanto, nunca tuvo la osadía de tomar el teléfono de Leon, porque confiaba en él y no deseaba invadir su privacidad por ningún motivo. Lo que sí cambió fue que Leon quería hacer muchas actividades; salir a bailar, a cenar, a dar un paseo, al cine. Donde fuera que no estuvieran en silencio con sus pensamientos. Claire obviamente lo notó porque Leon no era de los hombres que le gustara salir, mucho menos a bailar, pero no dijo nada. Prefería creer que era porque quería complacerla a ella. Oh, que equivocada estaba.

.

.

En realidad, lo que él quería era distraerse a sí mismo, pues fue entonces cuando descubrieron que Ada estaba "vacacionando" a apenas un viaje corto de ahí, y Leon no quería pensar en ello para no ceder a sus deseos e ir a buscarla. Claire fingía agradecer esto, como si eso fuese lo mejor que ella pudiese obtener en la vida. Se había empequeñecido a sí misma para que Leon no la dejara.

Si bien las salidas continuaban, no había otro indicio de que Leon hubiese continuado su obsesión con Ada. Todo parecía normal, hasta que dejo de serlo.

En algún momento dentro de esa "normalidad" los descubrió teniendo sexo en la oficina del castaño, y sabía perfectamente que Ada la había escuchado a pesar de haber sido discreta, pues había girado su cabeza ligeramente a donde Claire se encontraba, con una sonrisa burlesca en sus ojos. Leon no pudo verla porque estaba muy concentrado en penetrarla.

Claire no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no había hecho más ruido del necesario para huir de ese lugar y nunca volver. Había reprimido las lágrimas como una profesional, las cuales finalmente la destruyeron apenas llego a un parque cercano. Lloró y lloró por horas, sintiéndose algo patética. Había decidido irse a un hotel a pasar la noche, no quería ver al castaño y mucho menos ver los efectos de la sesión que había tenido con la asiática.

.

.

Claire pensó que, apenas Leon se diera cuenta de su ausencia, éste la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra. Pensó que tendría miles de llamadas, otros cientos de mensajes y el buzón de voz a reventar. Consideró la posibilidad de entonces confesar lo que había visto, ya fuera en medio de gritos, lágrimas o tristeza. Había armado al menos diez escenarios con las posibles historias que pasarían dependiendo de su respuesta o la del castaño. Pero no esperaba que Leon solamente le mandara un mensaje diciendo "¿Dónde estás?" y una llamada que dejo ir al buzón, y que eso fuera todo.

.

.

Esperaba ver un poco de esfuerzo por parte del castaño, pero no había más que un poco de compromiso por "no quedar mal". Esperaba que se preocupara por ella y se lamentara por lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando llego al departamento al día siguiente y vio a un tranquilo Leon desayunando y viendo las noticias en el televisor, no pudo más que pensar " _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida?_ ". Pasó directamente al dormitorio, ignorando las preguntas de " _Claire, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?_ " y encerrándose en el baño. Leon entro al dormitorio, comenzando un dialogo estúpido, o eso pensó Claire cuando lo escucho. Cosas como "No pensé que estuvieras en peligro", "Eres una mujer bastante capaz, no creí que te fuera a pasar algo", "Perdón, Claire, no volverá a suceder" fueron las excusas del castaño. Claire hizo lo que todos los shows de televisión indicaban que una mujer hacía: Quedarse callada y mentir, diciendo que "No importaba, déjalo así". Y Leon, estúpidamente, "lo dejo así".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo continúo deteriorándose desde ese momento. Claire sabía que la situación no era sostenible por ningún lado, solamente estaban los dos atándose a algo que no querían compartir. Y, sin embargo, ahí seguían los dos, fingiendo una relación perfecta para… ¿Para qué? Nunca lo sabrían porque a partir de ese día, las palabras fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta convertirse en apenas saludos de "buenos días" y "buenas noches". A veces compartían el lecho amoroso, pero solamente para despejar las tensiones, para seguir engañándose mutuamente, para sentir algo del todo.

.

.

La verdad era que ambos se aferraban por la costumbre. Ya no tenían respeto mutuo, no había confianza, Claire pensaba que incluso ya no había amor. Pero la costumbre de llegar a un hogar, una cama cómoda y tener, aunque sea, una compañía física para no estar solos les resultaba confortante no tener que lidiar con algo distinto a eso.

Leon continuó teniendo encuentros con Ada, y al ver que Claire simulaba no enterarse de nada, simplemente se hizo cada vez más descarado. Comenzó con el típico movimiento de "quedarse trabajando hasta tarde", a pesar de que salía de la oficina hasta dos horas antes de lo que debiese.

Después vino el típico "viaje de reconocimiento", donde se tardaba hasta una semana fuera de la ciudad. Claire solamente recibía unas cuantas llamadas si tenía suerte, en las que recibía unos escuetos "Todo bien, nos veremos pronto", y esporádicamente un "buenas noches, amor". Eso último hasta la hacía reír, cuando sus emociones estaban "activadas", porque ya era como un fantasma de sí misma. Todos estaban conscientes de que había problemas entre ellos, pero Claire se excusaba diciendo que era solamente el estrés laboral, que todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese día simplemente había explotado, había llegado a su límite y había comenzado a destruir todo. Comenzó con la ropa, la sacó de sus cajones y la tiro por todo el departamento. Después vinieron todos los utensilios de cocina, platos, vasos, tazas… En fin, se contentó rompiendo todo lo que encontraba, mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, y hacía ruidos de animal lastimado. Increíblemente no se había lastimado de ninguna forma, ninguna físicamente al menos. Pero su alma estaba siendo liberada de tanto dolor, tanto enojo, tanto rencor.

.

Mientras rompía las fotos, le venía a la mente todos esos bellos recuerdos en que Leon y ella paseaban, cenaban, bailaban, reían, disfrutaban de su compañía. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no era suficiente mujer para él? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ahí el llanto se convirtió en gritos, lamentos. Incluso la locura la invadió un poco más e incendió las fotos, aunque siempre controlada incluso dentro de ese desastre.

Cuando la destrucción había acabado, continúo llorando por horas y horas. El castaño no había enviado su típico mensaje "llegaré tarde", así que había una probabilidad de que llegara a encontrarla en ese estado. Considero la posibilidad de hablar (o, más bien gritar) con él, confesar todo eso que sentía, todo el calvario que la había hecho pasar, que la viera y se diera cuenta de que tan rota estaba.

.

.

Pero, ¿Para qué?

Leon no era un completo idiota, él sabía que Claire estaba enterada de toda la situación, y obviamente le dolía y la estaba destruyendo. Y, a pesar de eso, no le importaba. Estaba cegado por Ada, era como si hubiese entrado a una dimensión en donde solamente existían ellos dos y no le importaba nada más. Se había convertido en un zombie igual a los que hubiesen destruido años atrás. Que ironía.

.

.

Claire pensaba dejar una nota expresando todos sus sentimientos, dejarle saber que era una porquería. Pero, nuevamente, ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué interrumpir ese silencio que habían compartido desde hacía tiempo? Era mejor así.

.

Tomó un par de mudas de ropa, las metió en un bolso que tenía a la mano y salió de la habitación. Dejo todo lo que podía usarse para ubicarla: Teléfono, Tablet, MP4 (por si acaso), y los dejo en la entrada del departamento.

.

.

Sus pies la alejaron de ese lugar a pasos seguros, los cuales eran el precedente para una nueva Claire, una nueva vida.

.

.

"Seré fuerte".

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad me quedó un poco vago, quería explayarme un poco más, pero no encontré mucha inspiración :(

¡De antemano muchas gracias por sus opiniones!

Hasta otra.


End file.
